A Whole Bunch of Mess
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: former title: Someone who understands. Who can Hinata turn to after Naruto cheats on her AGAIN with Sakura...GUESS WHO character death


Hey you guys here I am with a one shot I hope you like it just like other have well here it is read it .

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters so I hope Masashi does not sue me.

* * *

Hinata ran out of the house and ran tears making a trail behind her, "How could he have done this to me he told me he wouldn't do it again."

This was the second time Naruto had cheated on her with Sakura. The first time she decided to forgive him and all was well until…

(Flashback) first time Hinata caught Naruto cheating

_Hinata was getting back from grocery shopping about to fix her husband a dinner of his favorite foods. _

_She was getting home until she bumped into a tall figure that just happened to be the former avenger, Sasuke Uchiha. _

_"Oh Sasuke I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Hinata replied embarrassed._

_ "it's my fault…so you going home." _

_"Yeah I am I just went to the store to fix Naruto dinner of his favorite food…so I'll see ya later."_

_ "Yeah later" Sasuke told her as she walked away. _

_Sasuke sighed sadly, "If only she knew how I really felt." _

_Hinata walked up to her two story house and opened the door…she was now puzzled, "strange I thought I locked the door…maybe Naruto is here."_

_ She went into the kitchen and set down the groceries then all of a sudden, she hears noises. She goes up the stairs and it begins to get louder and it's clear that it's moans being heard…but from where. She prays to god that it isn't what she thinks but its no use the noise get louder as she gets closer to her and Naruto's bedroom and then it gets louder and a gasp escaped Hinata's lips. Naruto was with Sakura making love. _

_Hinata could not stop herself from screaming getting Naruto and Sakura's attention, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NARUTO HOW COULD YOU." _

_Naruto scrambled off Sakura while Sakura was getting off the bed and getting her clothes on and then she went out the door. Hinata didn't care for Sakura she would get her later but right now her sights were on Naruto, her husband the one who said 'I do' with her at the alter and been with her for almost a year. _

_"N-Naruto w-w-why what's wrong w-w-with me am I-I-I just not good enough for y-y-you," Hinata said tears streaming down her eyes. _

_"Hinata I'm sorry I really am I promise I won't do it again" Naruto said. _

_Hinata did not know if she could believe Naruto anymore, but at the time Hinata was just too forgiving even forgiving on things that were unforgivable, "alright I-I-I'll forgive you this one time" Hinata said._

(End Flashback)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Never again would she believe Naruto's words she just could not believe him anymore. Hinata ran to the park and then just broke down onto the grass. She could not believe her husband would do this to her being with her for a year but to make matters worse she was pregnant with his child who to be due in 9 months. She felt unloved, not cared, and most of all alone.

"Hey are you okay Hinata," a voice told her.

She looked up to see Sasuke hovering over her. Hinata tried to get rid of the tears still on her cheeks trying to act as though nothing was wrong, "Everything is fine nothing is wrong" Hinata told Sasuke.

Sasuke bent down to her level and wiped the stray tears that came from her eyes and with a look of worry in his eyes, "You don't look fine care to talk about it." Hinata hesitated for a moment then she told all.

"I'm going to kill Naruto," Sasuke said in an upset voice.

"No don't it's my fault…I should have left him the first time" Hinata sobbed.

Sasuke pulled Hinata into a hug, "It's not your fault no one understands your nice nature people like Naruto just want to take advantage of it."

Hinata smiled weakly, _'Finally someone understands me.'_ "Thanks Sasuke."

00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00

3 months later:

Sasuke was walking around the village holding hands with Hinata who he thought was the prettiest girl in the world. For two months Hinata began going out with Sasuke secretly then last month they decided to make their relationship public. Hinata was deciding to get an abortion but Sasuke changed her mind:

(Flashback)

"_Sasuke" Hinata nervously said._

_ "What is it" Sasuke replied. _

_"I-I-I want to get an abortion" Hinata said._

_ Sasuke looked at her and then shook his head, "You can't do that....i won't let you."_

_ "W-what why not" Hinata asked him._

_"Hinata even though Naruto did this to you…you can't kill the baby it didn't do anything wrong." _

_Hinata hesitated he was right the baby did nothing wrong so why should she kill it. _

_Hinata breathed a sigh, "Sasuke…your right….I now and forever hate Naruto, but the kid didn't do anything wrong why should I punish it for it's father's mistakes." _

_"You probably wanted to get rid of the one thing tied between you and Naruto…the baby." _

_Sasuke could read her so well it was as if he was in her mind, and knew exactly what to say. _

_Hinata kissed Sasuke, "Thank You."_

(End Flashback)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata was about four months along showing a small bump in her stomach. When her father heard how Naruto bedded Sakura, he was upset and was quick to kill him but Hinata convinced him not too. When Hinata revealed her relationship with Sasuke he opposed to the whole thing but as, he saw how her happiness came back he finally accepted Sasuke.

"TEME!" a voice yelled out.

They turned around to see a furious Naruto coming towards them with intent to kill in his eyes. Hinata quickly rushed behind Sasuke who was ready to defend her.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and he gently squeezed it, "What do you think you idiot." "What do I think.... what the hell are you doing with my wife" Naruto spat out.

"Excuse me… you must be talking about some other Hinata cause this Hinata is my girlfriend you baka."

Naruto looked at the shy girl behind Sasuke, "I mailed you the divorce papers yesterday."

"Hinata please take me back Sakura means nothing to me I love you and only you" Naruto begged.

Hinata walked in front of Naruto and slapped him hard in the face.

Naruto looked back at her his face in shock, "Why" was all he said.

"Naruto all you ever do is take advantage of my kindness since the first time you cheated on me till the second time…I won't take it anymore I'm sorry Naruto but I don't love you any more."

Hinata walked besides Sasuke and held his hand.

"Huh so this is how it ends huh," Naruto said glaring at Sasuke and Hinata.

"I'm sorry Naruto but enough is enough," Hinata said.

"Fine whatever…I don't need you I can make it on my on…soon you'll realize you need me" Naruto said then walked away.

"I'm finally free," Hinata said then heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yeah anyways Hinata I wanted to do this for awhile but…" Sasuke got down on one knee and pulled out a 10-karat diamond ring.

"Sasuke are about to...." Hinata asked.

"Hinata when you are finally divorced from that baka you call a husband will you marry me."

"Sasuke of course I will" Hinata shrieked out as Sasuke slid the ring on her finger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

6 months later a 4 weeks after Sasuke and Hinata's wedding:

Sasuke and Hinata were dressed in black with a crowd of other mourners with them. Hinata was holding her baby girl, Nadeshiko in her arms, but even though the baby's face was cheery and happy it could not stop the hurting in her heart and the sadness on her face.

She couldn't believe this has happened, _'I can't believe he did this.'_

Sasuke was in shock when he heard of Naruto's suicide:

(Flashback)

_"Sasuke will you change Nadeshiko's diaper" Hinata asked._

_"Yeah sure come here Nadeshiko" Sasuke said picking up the baby and walking out the living room and into Nadeshiko's room.  
_

_Someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it" Hinata yelled out to Sasuke._

_She opened the door to see Kakashi Sensei and Shizune wearing grim expressions on their faces._

_"Ummm what's wrong did something happen" Hinata asked frantically. _

_"Hinata when was the last time you saw Naruto" Kakashi asked Hinata._

_"At the wedding....why" Hinata asked more worriedly._

_"Just a few hours ago....Naruto committed suicide."_

_Hinata's eyes widened and tears went down her eyes. _

_"SASUKE GET IN HERE QUICK" Hinata shrieked out. _

_Sasuke had Nadeshiko in his hands and saw his crying wife on the floor. Sasuke put Nadeshiko into the playpen and went next to his wife._

_"Hinata what's wrong...what did you tell her" Sasuke said with anger in his voice._

_Kakashi and Shizune hesitantly exchanged looks then Kakashi spoke up, "Not to long ago...Naruto killed himself."_

_Sasuke eyes turned into saucers, "How?" _

_"He slit his throat...also he left a note for you both" Shizune told them and gave them a note._

_Dear Sasuke and Hinata,_

_"I'm sorry I gave you guys trouble for all these months. I guess I'm just not over Hinata divorcing me and everything. _

_I saw how happy you guys were at the wedding and I realized I just couldn't get Hinata back...nor could I get over it. _

_So this note is to say no need to worry about me trying to destroy your lives anymore...it definitely won't happen again...ever."_

_(End Flashback)_

"So that's why he did it huh" Sasuke told Hinata.

"What do you mean" Hinata asked.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's coffin then at his wife, "Naruto thought this was his only out...Naruto always talked about how he was going to be Hokage and everything...but when all this mess started to happen his health began to deteriorate physically and mentally."

Hinata eyes widened a little, "I get it Naruto decided to kill himself because...he knew he would do something he'd later regret, he did this to-"

"protect us...to protect us from him" Sasuke said finishing Hinata's sentence.

Hinata walked up to Naruto's coffin and lay a flower on it, "Say goodbye to daddy Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko gurgled something out then she began to cry as though she finally realized her father was dead; Hinata was able to get her quiet.

The coffin was lowered into the ground by two shinobi,but then a someone's crying startled them to a stop.

It was Sakura...she stood in front of her lover's coffin, and went down to her knees tears seeping out her eyes.

"NARUTO I'M SORRY THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT....I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY."

Hinata couldn't help, but feel sorry for her I mean Sakura did truly love him.

Hinata walked up behind Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura turned around to see Hinata behind her.

"Hinata this is all my fault if I-"

"It's ok," Hinata interrupted, "If you hadn't...I would have never found my true love" she said smiling at Sasuke, "...besides I forgive you now."

Sakura rubbed the tears out her eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

Sakura got up from the ground and watched as the shinobi lowered the coffin down in the ground and started then started to cover it with dirt.

"Don't worry Sakura we'll get through this...together, Naruto would have wanted that" Hinata told her.

Sakura smiled weakly,_ 'finally someone who understands.' _

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Well _Akira Nishikawa wanted to see my alternate ending here it is and to tell you the truth it actually sounds better than the last one

Well you go i hope you liked this ending betterthan the other one

Well review please alright...dont' make me beg cuz i will.


End file.
